theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Silly Sing Along 4: More Silly Songs from the Crisper
Silly Sing Along 4: More Silly Songs from the Crisper is an Episode was released in July 12, 2003 on VHS from Word Entertainment & Warner Home Video, and on November 9, 2004 on VHS and DVD from Sony Wonder, and on DVD in December 4, 2007 by Word Entertainment. Songs # VeggieTales Theme Song # Do the Moo Shoo (from The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown) # Message from the Lord (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # Second Chances (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # Jonah Was a Prophet (from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) # In the Belly of the Whale (from Jonah Sing Along Songs And More!) # First Big Break (from The Star of Christmas) # Plumber, You Dropped Your Possum (from The Star of Christmas) # Plugged Up Love (from The Star of Christmas) # Auto-Tainment Theme Song (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) # Zacchaeus (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) # Modern Major General (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) # You Are My Sunshine (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) # Erie Canal (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) # My Day (from The Wonderful World of Auto-tainment!) # Bellybutton Song (from The Ballad of Little Joe) VHS Opening and Closing * 2001-2008 FBI Warning * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * The Ballad Of Little Joe Teaser * 3-2-1 Penguins! Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie Trailer * Stay Tuned for More After our Feature Presentation! Screen * Why We Do What We Do (Big Idea 10th Anniversary variant) Closing Previews (2003) Word Entertainment * © 2003 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea logo * LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Trailer * The Wonderful World Of Autotainment Trailer * Madame Blueberry Trailer * King George And The Ducky Trailer Opening Previews (2004) Warner Home Video * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer * 2003-2005 Stay Tuned Bumper * Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Variant) Closing Previews (2004) Warner Home Video * © 2003 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea logo * A Snoodle's Tale Teaser * Sumo of the Opera Teaser Opening Previews (2004) * 2001-2008 FBI Warning screen * Princess and the Pie War teaser * The Complete Silly Song Collection trailer * Bob and Larry's How to Draw! trailer * Stay Tuned screen * Why We Do, What We Do * Big Idea Presents Logo (1998) Closing Previews (2004) * © 2003 Big Idea Productions Inc. * Big Idea logo * Minnesota Cuke teaser * Sumo of the Opera trailer * A Snoodle's Tale trailer * Ballad of Little Joe trailer * Veggie Library (2004-2005) Promo Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Veggie Trivia * DVD-ROM Fun! * Music Lesson * Previews * 2.0 Stereo * 5.1 Surround Sound * English Subtitles Previews * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * 3-2-1 Penguins! ** Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn ** The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka ** The Amazing Carnival of Complaining ** Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt ** The Doom Funnel Rescue! ** Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures ** LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows ** Leggo My Ego! ** The Yodelnapper! ** The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly * VeggieTales Classics ** Rack, Shack and Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** Madame Blueberry ** King George and the Ducky Scene Index # VeggieTales Theme Song # Do the Moo Shoo # Message from the Lord # Second Chances # Jonah Was a Prophet # In the Belly of the Whale # First Big Break # Plumber, You Dropped Your Possum # Plugged Up Love # Auto-Tainment Theme Song # There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea # Zacchaeus # Modern Major General # You Are My Sunshine # Erie Canal # My Day # Bellybutton # End Credits Trivia * The font and colors used on the sing-along lyrics are the same as in The End of Silliness?. Category:Episodes Category:Sing-Along Episodes